


Even Angels Need a Checkup

by bkwrm523



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You.  Castiel.  Nurse costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Angels Need a Checkup

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the beta and general sounding board for all things Supernatural goes to FaeQueen

In most normal instances, there probably would have been something to set this off. A passing comment, the look on his face upon witnessing something, or something like that. This was, however, not the case this time.

You had been dating the Angel Castiel for some time now. The relationship was as unusual as Castiel himself, but you would have it no other way. It took him some time to be comfortable with moving forward to having sex with you. Waiting for him had been insanely frustrating, but worth it. You loved him, after all. You can deal with frustration if it means he'll be comfortable.

The wait had been well worth it.

Castiel had very little experience, and had required a lot of guidance at first. However, he was determined and relentless, not to mention he had natural talent in spades. Once he had discovered his natural talent, it took him very little time to learn how to make you come undone. Once he learned how to give _you_ pleasure, it became very difficult to get a word in edgewise. On one more memorable occasion, you two had reunited after a long time apart. Once the initial (public) greetings had taken place, you had attempted to ask Castiel about a difficult subject. Your intent had been concern for him. Castiel had simply given you an intense look, kissed you thoroughly, and diffused every attempt you had made to bring the subject back up with orgasms.

It hadn't taken you long to get the hint that he didn't want to talk about it.

He pestered you about your fantasies until you had no secrets from him, and thoroughly enjoyed fulfilling all of them. No matter how deviant or seemingly taboo, Castiel was more than happy to oblige you; which made you all the more determined in your quest.

Which brought you to your current situation; _Castiel's_ fantasies.

__It was high time, you figured, for him to have a turn. But every time you tried to ask him, Castiel used his favorite method of dodging the subject. Enjoyable, and you found yourself pushing him more times than you meant to just to prolong the game, but it got you nowhere on your agenda._ _

__So, you had sat back and done some long thinking. Even gotten Dean drunk enough for a conversation. You had left Cas' name out of it, of course; kept the conversation philosophical. And after some thinking, and research, you thought you had it._ _

__Castiel had spent time in a mental hospital, and fallen for the demon who stayed to look after him. When he was human, he had slept with a woman (who later turned out to be a reaper) who let homeless, human Castiel stay with her for a night and fed him. And your relationship with him didn't really start until after you volunteered to stay with him while he was human, to help him acclimate. Castiel's history proved that he had a thing for strong women taking care of him._ _

__Slutty nurse it was._ _

__Doing this as a surprise to Castiel had been difficult, and required help from Dean. At your request, he loaned you some selections from his porn collection in the name of research. Then, he kept Castiel busy while you went shopping for an outfit._ _

__And now, the stage was set._ _

__Castiel's arms were wrapped around you; one at your waist, holding your body against his, and the other buried in your hair cradling your skull. He pushed his body against yours, pinning you between him and the wall as he kissed you passionately. You loved it when he was insatiable and dominating, and he knew it. When he released your lips and moved towards your neck, you knew you had to stop him then. If he got to your neck, you wouldn't be able to stop him. He knew your spots too well. You unwrapped your arms from his shoulders, placed your palms on his chest and pushed gently._ _

__"Cas, stop." You told him breathlessly. Instantly, he released you and took a few steps backwards._ _

__"Is something wrong?" Concern etched in Castiel's face and filled his tone. "Did I hurt you?"_ _

__"No!" You hurried to reassure him. His hurt puppy look was enough to melt concrete. You hated seeing him upset. "I just have a surprise for you." At your words, Castiel's concern vanished; it was replaced by arousal, curiosity, and Castiel's trademark humility._ _

__"A surprise?" Castiel visibly stopped himself from asking you what it was. You don't bother hiding the smirk that emerges._ _

__"Go sit on the bed and face that way." You point to the wall facing away from the bathroom. "And no using your abilities to peek!" Eagerly, Castiel complies, shedding his trenchcoat and suit jacket along the way._ _

__You retreat into the bathroom, and shut the door. Hidden just inside the door, inside one of those hangers for suits or dresses with an opaque plastic thingie to shield it, is the dress you bought for tonight. You hurriedly strip and change into it. After a moment's thought, you take off both your bra and underwear. The dress is pure white, and buttons all the way down in the front. The skirt is barely long enough to cover your ass. Two pockets, mostly decorative, are conveniently placed right on your breasts. Both pockets have a large red cross covering them. You button the dress up just enough that your breasts peek enticingly through. It is comfortable enough, although tight enough in the chest that you don't need a bra to squeeze your breasts together. You glance at yourself in the mirror. Your make out session with Cas has left your lips red (Cas, it turns out, really likes to nibble on them) and your cheeks flushed. Your breasts are barely contained in the dress, and look like they're about to spill out with how far you've left the dress unbuttoned. You take a deep breath and hold it before releasing it, mentally rehearsing your prepared lines in your head._ _

__When Dean had learned what you were planning, he'd insisted on helping. Although he'd had to get pretty drunk before the conversation wasn't too awkward. You gathered your courage, and exited the bathroom._ _

__"You can look now, Cas." You say softly. The angel hadn't moved from his position since you left. Castiel quickly spun around and took in your appearance._ _

__His face was blank; your heart fell and the lines you had rehearsed in front of the mirror were instantly forgotten. Castiel didn't hide his emotions well. Blank had to mean he didn't like it._ _

___Fuck, I guessed wrong_. You thought to yourself. Castiel cocked his head to the side in the familiar confused look. It was, as always, adorable. Your heart melted and felt stabbed simultaneously. You mentally admonished yourself for being so disappointed. So he wasn't into this; it's not like that means he doesn't love you._ _

__"Why are you dressed like that?" Castiel asked, a couple of seconds passing that felt like years to you. "I thought you intended to stay home and have sex tonight? That dress is hardly appropriate for public." Castiel looked confused, but not aroused. Of course. You hadn't explained role-playing to him yet. You fidgeted, and clenched part of the hem of the dress in one sweaty hand._ _

__"It-it was for you, Cas." You couldn't meet his eyes suddenly, and looked down as you continued. Anything but his face right now. "Sometimes... sometimes romantic couples, when having sex, will pretend to be other things, or something. For the turn on. I thought you'd like it if I dressed up as a nurse." You bit your bottom lip hard, scolding yourself for the tears you suppressed. This was a really stupid thing to get this depressed over. You shook your head, still not looking at him. "I'm sorry. It-it was a dumb idea. I'll go take it off." You turn, preparing to flee to the bathroom. Before you can move, Castiel is in front of you. He wraps one arm around your waist, pulling your body back against his. His remaining hand grasps your chin, and gently lifts it until you meet his gaze. You gasp. His eyes are liquid heat, pure desire focused on you. You can feel his hard erection pressing against your belly through the layers of clothes._ _

__"But I haven't had my checkup," Castiel purrs at you. His attempt to get into the role is awkward as usual. His reassurance, however, and the evidence that _yes, dummy, he_ does _love it_ makes you laugh a little in relief. You stretch up on your toes to kiss him. The two of you spend several long moments exploring each other's mouths before you push him away again._ _

__"Go lay down on the bed." You try for a sexy purr, but you are out of breath from the kiss. Castiel, looking dazed and eager, quickly complies. You mentally rehearse your lines; if you leave the prompts up to Cas, this won't work right. Dear Castiel is too awkward._ _

__"I understand you are experiencing some pain in your pelvic region?" You ask him. Castiel swallows hard, his eyes drinking you in like a man starved._ _

__"I-uh, yes."_ _

__You nod, and move your hands towards his belt. You attempt to keep your tone and movements clinical. "I'll need to examine it. Maybe take a sample."_ _

__Castiel started a little, eagerly reaching for his belt. You swat his hands away and give him a reproachful look._ _

__"Now, now. Let the professional handle this." You tell him. Castiel's blue eyes bore into you, and you can see the tent in his pants growing._ _

__You take care then to move slowly, teasing him as you undo his belt then slide it free of his pants, never breaking eye contact with him until you move to his button and zipper. You don't remove his pants; just slide them down enough to reach into his boxers and free his erection. You are, however, very careful not to touch it._ _

__Castiel does not like to be teased. Past experience has taught you that there is a very limited amount of time before he'll snap._ _

__Finally, Castiel's pants and boxers are pulled down enough to expose his growing erection to the air. And you still haven't touched him. You sit back on the bed on your heels, looking at it with your head cocked to the side and your bottom lip between your teeth. You put on a thoughtful expression and just look at him for a moment. Castiel's eager expression makes you want to burst into giggles._ _

__"Hmm. I don't see anything." You finally look up at his face. "Do you feel any pain?"_ _

__Cas threw his head back onto the pillows and gave a pained groan, "yes!"_ _

__Taking pity on him, you move a hand down and grasp his length firmly. Castiel groaned again, and you take that as your cue to start pumping him._ _

__"How's that?" You purr quietly at him. "Better?"_ _

__"Yes." Castiel moaned at you. One of his arms moves, groping until it finds your waist. He pulls, yanking you down to lay beside him. You give a startled squeak, before forcing yourself back into character._ _

__"I'm going to keep going." You make your tone clinical. "Let me know when it doesn't feel good." Cas just grunts at you._ _

__After a moment, you feel a hand snake its way under your dress to grasp your ass tightly. You squeak in surprise and squirm. You should have guessed Cas wouldn't be content to remain docile for this. You bite your lip and force yourself to concentrate._ _

__"A-any better?" Your attempt at a sultry purr comes out as a breathless stutter at his hand's tireless exploration of your ass. Castiel can only manage a groan in response. You manage another thoughtful 'hmm.' You try to sit up, intent on tasting him. "Time to take a sample, I think." Before you can rise far, Castiel's free arm grabs your shoulder and _shoves_ you back down to the bed. His forcefulness startles an aroused squeak from you, and it is a long moment before you catch your breath._ _

__"Cassie, you have to let me up," laughter and arousal color your voice as you break character. Castiel lifts his head, turns it towards you, and opens his eyes. His lovely, startlingly blue eyes are grossly dilated, blue nearly swallowed by black. Desire shines from him._ _

__"No." Castiel growls at you in reply, his voice hitting that deeper register that always makes wetness pool between your legs. Your hand stills on his cock in surprise. His hand grasps your wrist firmly, pulling it away from his cock. Castiel rolls over on top of you._ _

__His mouth descends to your neck, and you squeak and groan in anticipation. He immediately seeks out your sensitive spots with lips and tongue, even rubbing his stubble against your skin. You squirm desperately beneath him, panting as though you'd just run a marathon._ _

__"Oh! Oh, fuck, Cas, I- hnnng." You tried for words, but what came out was broken and desperate. Castiel's mouth wanders down your collarbone, tasting and licking every inch of skin not covered by the dress. His tongue explores the cleavage exposed by your dress, nudging the material aside with his nose until a nipple is exposed, before latching on enthusiastically. Your back arches into the wet, warm prison of his mouth, seeking more sensation despite your resolve to bring _him_ pleasure tonight. Your fingers tangle in his hair, and you try weakly to pull him away from you, without success._ _

__"Stop it," Castiel says, not even bothering to bat your hands away. "You had your fun. Now it's my turn." He looks up at you, pausing for a moment. You nearly drown in the passionate, loving blue eyes. "I am going to worship every inch of you." You whimper, drawing a fierce grin from him, before Castiel doves back down to your torso._ _

__His hands undo the snaps, bearing more of you to him. True to his word, Castiel eagerly devours every bit of you as it is bared._ _

__"You should know better than to taunt a warrior of Heaven," Castiel growls into your skin. "I was waging wars when your species was in its infancy, girl."_ _

__"Holy, fuck, Cas." You meant to voice a plea, but that is all you can get out._ _

__"That's the idea." Castiel replies, chuckling darkly. There was something raw and almost _feral_ flickering through his gaze. But despite it all you trust him implicitly. This was, after all, Castiel._ _

__The dress is finally fully opened, and Castiel sits up to look at you. It takes you a moment to regather your scattered wits, but you look down at your body when you do. Your eyes widen in surprise at what you see._ _

__Castiel has left a trail of hickeys down your middle, leading to your center. You glance up at Cas; he stares at the hickeys, a small lopsided proud smirk lights his face. You swallow at the promise of more in his gaze. His eyes finally raise to yours, and his grin grows wider at your aroused apprehension._ _

__"I will be the only one doing any 'sampling' tonight.'" Castiel's words make you visibly wetter, drawing a moan from you. Still, he uses finger quotes when he said "sampling". Amazingly sexy and dominant, he is still your Cas. Somehow, this eases any real nerves you may have had._ _

__Castiel's eyes drop down to your dripping wetness. He groans once, before diving down to bury his face in you. Your hands scramble for purchase in the sheets, as your back arches and an involuntary yell leaves your lips. You can feel his stubble so close, it's nearly inside of you. His nose nudges firmly against your clit, stimulating it mercilessly as his tongue thrust into you._ _

__Your folds clench around his tongue as he caresses and licks... your brain shuts down at that point._ _

__Minutes pass. _Minutes_. And all your tortured brain can process is the feel of his mouth on you, his stubble grating against your outer lips, his nose constantly nudging your clit, and fuck, his tongue. Your arms tangle in the sheets, and your legs kick aimlessly above him as he simulates you mercilessly. Your throat is actually sore, and even you can hear how hoarse your voice is starting to sound at how long he's had you moaning and pleading. You are so close to the edge, and Castiel has kept you there for ages. You try to beg, but you are long past the ability to form words at this point. Just then, his tongue reaches your gspot._ _

__Everything goes white, and your walls clench around his tongue almost painfully. You scream, torturing your poor, weak vocal cords even more, cumming so hard you can't see._ _

__It takes you ages to come down. When you do, Castiel is lying on top of you, stroking your hair tenderly. When he sees that you have finally come to, he leans forward and kisses you gently. You feel his cock nudge at your entrance, painfully hard, and you whimper into the kiss._ _

__"Please, give me a minute?" You beg him weakly, breaking the kiss. His eyes, dark and lust-filled, make your breath catch and, impossibly, restart the coil of pleasure inside you._ _

__"No. Now." Casti growls at you, hilting inside you with no warning. Your head drops back to the pillows, and you let out a moan, surrendering utterly to him._ _

__"Beautiful." Castiel says, catching your lips in a brief, chaste kiss before he begins thrusting. Moans and whimpers fall steadily out of your mouth._ _

__"Amazing and perfect." His cock shoves deep into you, nearly hitting your cervix. Castiel shifts above you until a thrust hits your gspot, making you jerk and yell. He grins fiercely, holding the angle and pounding you into the bed. "You clench perfectly around me," Castiel groans, letting his head fall back. "My perfect little human." Castiel continues to coo at you as his cock pounds all sense out of your brain. "Mine, all mine." That does it. You scream again and cum, dragging Castiel over the edge with you._ _

__You don't know how much time passes before you come to again. Castiel is still laying on top of you, still buried inside of you, and is stroking your hair gently. You look up at him to see his eyes fix on yours with an expression of adoration that makes your heart sing._ _

__Neither of you move for awhile, as you let yourself surrender to the sappy cliche and just bask in each other's presence. After awhile, though, you start to wiggle under him. Castiel frowns, and drops one arm to the bed. He rests some of his weight on it, relieving the pressure on you._ _

__"Am I hurting you?" His rough, gravely voice is filled with concern. You shake your head._ _

__"No, it's fine. I'm just pulling you out me?" You tried for a statement, but it comes out as a question._ _

__"Oh." Castiel replies, curiosity apparently satisfied. Then, "no."_ _

__"Uhm... what now?" Despite how recently he made you come, you involuntarily tighten at his words. Castiel grunts at the feeling, then smirks at you._ _

__"I said no. I like the way my cock feels inside of you. I think I'll leave it there for awhile." Castiel replies matter-of-factly. You feel yourself tighten again, an involuntary moan slipping from your lips._ _

__"Umm, Cas," you speak, forcing coherency into your brain. "We're done with sex for the moment. It's, uh, customary for the man to pull out of the woman at this point."_ _

__"You're enjoying this, too." Castiel replies, ignoring your protests. "I can feel you tightening around me. You like this position."_ _

__Castiel's head drops to your ear. "I think," he purrs softly, making you whimper. "That you will have to stay here, trapped beneath me with my cock inside you until I am satisfied." Castiel pauses for a moment, and the dress vanishes. "Keep the dress. We'll use it again on later occasions."_ _

__Well. Round two._ _


End file.
